One-Minute Melee: Zakuro Fujiwara VS Amethyst
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Two whip users with the love of the color purple meet up for the first time... but which purple whip user is the best whip user? Looks like they're going to find out, much to the dismay of their other team members! Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi, or Steven Universe, which belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

Moving on with a new One Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

There seemed to be a big problem in Tokyo, Japan. That is, aside from the usual Godzilla attacks. No, rather, this problem was more focused on two groups... more specifically, the Mew Mews and their antagonists, the Cyniclons. The story on this more specifically was that the Mew Mews were focused on the kidnapped people that had been disappearing.

For at least a couple of weeks, Ryou and Keiichiro were researching the missing people that had been disappearing around the world... the two girls from California, and the two girls from the party that the Mews had attended. As they later found out, these four weren't the only people that disappeared... as a matter of fact, a few others had disappeared as well... they had reports of four other girls disappearing from the world... one from Dimmsdale, one from Retroville, and two more from a place called Hanna Barbera Town.

They tried to find a connection, but they were coming up short... the only thing they knew so far was that the people kidnapped were all females... but other than that, that was it. There didn't seem to be a case...

That is, until Ryou got a report of a Chimera Anima attack near the park. As the five Mews ran off to deal with the problem, upon seeing Taruto and Pai over there, with a big Chimera in hand... much to the five girls' surprise, Pai snapped his fingers as the Chimera separated and the rat and the Para Para that was fused were now once again whole.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo said, upon witnessing this spectacle. "W-why? We don't understand."

Pai sighed. "I'm sorry, but this was the only way we can get your attention."

"Well, congratulations. You got our attention. What do you want?" Zakuro said as Lettuce looked around.

"And... where is Kisshu?" Lettuce asked as Ichigo blinked.

"Hey, she's right! He didn't even come pouncing at me and trying to steal another kiss!" Ichigo frowned as she looked around. "Unless he... positioned himself... ON THAT TREE!"

Mew Ichigo pointed over towards an empty tree branch. Pai groaned as he said, "I don't have time for this... look, we need your help!"

"KISSHU GOT KIDNAPPED AND WE CAN'T LOCATE HIM!" Taruto said in worry.

The five Mews stared in surprise as Pudding said, "Really? Kisshu's been kidnapped? By who?"

"We were trying to find other teams to show off our Chimera Animas too, and yes, I've researched, there are more superhero teams than just the five of you!" Pai frowned.

"Well, yeah, obviously. We know the Sailor Scouts." Minto rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I still have a headache from that." Taruto frowned.

"Focus, please! Anyway, he was kidnapped by a fat penguin wearing a red robe!" Pai explained, which received some strange looks from him. "I'm serious! A fat penguin in a red robe kidnapped Kisshu because he helped defeat that giant centaur by shooting a beam of light from his hand!"

Ichigo jumped as she said, "Wait, you were there when that happened?"

Pai and Taruto nodded as Pudding gasped. "OH! OH! Did you see me shoot that beam of light out too!"

"You, the boy with the broomstick, the alicorn pony, and even the Sailor Scout! Yes, you four, and Kisshu as well, along with other beams of light that were shot out to defeat that centaur!" Pai explained.

Ichigo looked in surprise as Zakuro put her hand on her face, as if thinking about something. "Did that penguin say anything else to you?"

"Only that he was working for his... father, or something? He only said he was working for 'Father', so... we figured he was talking about a giant penguin." Pai explained.

Zakuro hummed a bit as Minto turned to her. "What's on your mind, Zakuro?"

"Maybe it's just me, but... maybe Kisshu's kidnapping AND the disappearing people are connected in some way." Zakuro said.

Lettuce's eyes lit up. "OH! You mean like they could have shot beams of light at the same time?"

"That, or they gained that power even after the lights destroyed the centaur..." Zakuro said. "At least, that's a theory."

"You don't think it's the same penguin?" Taruto asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't..." Zakuro said. "We'll have to get some more help and see what's going on..."

"In other words, we're going to need to locate the Sailor Scouts' location, especially Rini, since she helped shot that beam of light too!" Pudding's eyes shined.

Ichigo smiled. "You know, that might not be a bad idea!"

"So you're willing to help us find Kisshu?" Pai asked as Taruto looked up.

Ichigo looked over at the aliens and groaned. "I'm going to hate myself for this, but yes. We'll help you guys find Kisshu."

Pai and Taruto smiled as Taruto sighed in relief. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"...does anybody know where the Sailor Scouts are?" Lettuce asked, causing everyone to pause.

Taruto smiled, getting an idea as he said, "Look, if you're going to help us with Kisshu, then we'll get you to the Sailor Scouts' location. It's the least we can do."

Pudding smiled as she hugged Taruto tightly. "Taru-Taru is the best, na no da!"

"Get off me!" Taruto growled as Pai started to focus.

"Hang on to us, we'll be taking you to the Scouts now!" Pai said as the five Mews held Pai and Taruto as the two teleported, taking the five Mews with them.

* * *

 **(Deserted Forest)**

The Sailor Scouts were finding themselves on another expedition as Sailor Mars was looking around. "There doesn't seem to be anything here. Maybe Artemis and Luna were wrong."

"Keep searching, the source has to be around here somewhere!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"I-I'm not sure I'm all comfortable being in this weird place." Sailor Moon whined, causing the other Sailor Scouts to groan.

The Sailor Scouts still couldn't believe that they were on this mission right now... considering what Luna and Artemis had found from online sources, there were rumors of a rampaging monster that was last seen going through a forest. The Scouts were sent to investigate, much to Serena's displeasure.

"Oh, you're just whining again because you can't go on your date with Darian." Sailor Venus rolled her eyes.

"NUH-UH! I mean, do you see these destroyed cannons surrounding the area? How does a forest even have cannons?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mercury paused as she examined the destroyed cannons. "Hmm... weren't these cannons used in some war?"

Everyone looked at Sailor Mercury in curiosity as Sailor Jupiter asked, "Amy, what war used destroyed cannons?"

"Well... I've been thinking about our past lives and all that, you know, re-incarnations. I was talking with Sailor Pluto the other day about what life was beyond Earth, and she says that at some point there was some type of war between... gems from another world?"

Everyone just stared at Sailor Mercury with strange looks as Sailor Mercury frowned. "We've seen monsters trying to destroy our future and the world, and we're re-incarnated versions of princesses from space. I don't think humanized gems fighting each other sounds strange at this point."

"We're not saying it's not possible, we're just... doubtful." Sailor Mars said.

Rini AKA Sailor Chibi Moon walked over and touched the cannon, causing Sailor Moon to panic and grab Rini away. "Don't touch that! It may still be active!"

All of a sudden, a warping sound was heard nearby. The six Sailor Scouts turned as they saw a transporter shooting out a beam of light... followed shorty by five figures walking out of the portal.

The first figure was a purple skinned woman wearing a blue/purple body suit, with a pink top, huge gauntlets on her hands, an afro and shades. The second person was a short female with flowing white hair, light purple skin, a white tank top with black leggings with stars and blue boots. The interesting thing about this female person was that she had a purple gem peeking out from atop her white tank top in the middle The third person was an ivory skinned girl with blue eyes, a pointed nose, peach hair, a pearl stuck to the top of her head and wearing a blue tunic with brown leggings and pink socks. The fourth person was a human male with black hair wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star, blue jeans and pink sandals. The final person was a dark skinned girl with brown puffy hair, wearing a white buttoned-down tank top, grey shorts, a bracelet and pink shoes. The most interesting to note was that the final person seemed to be wielding a large sword.

The afro wearing woman, Garnet, looked around as the ivory skinned woman, Pearl, asked, "Have you spotted anything yet?"

"Nothing so far... if that Corrupted Gem was here, then it might have already fled." Garnet said.

"But are we sure it was a Corrupted Gem?" The boy asked out of mere curiosity. "From what I've seen online, it could have just been a normal squirrel."

"Steven, I have that feeling too, but this picture WAS taken at this spot... right in front of a Warp Pad too! And that squirrel had weird colored fur with clothes! I don't think it's a mere coincidence." Pearl said.

Steven scratched the back of his head as he turned and noticed the Sailor Scouts. "Well, maybe these girls know where the Corrupted Gem went."

"What do you mean?" Connie, the dark skinned girl asked as Steven pointed over. The five turned to see the Sailor Scouts approaching.

Sailor Moon turned and asked the other Scouts, _"Who are those guys?"_

 _"No idea."_ Sailor Mercury shrugged.

Pretty soon, the six Sailor Scouts made eye contact with the three women and two kids as Steven gave a grin and waved. Garnet retained a fighting stance, as did Pearl (who summoned a spear) and Connie, still clinging on to the sword. The light purple skinned girl, on the other hand, rolled her eyes as she lazily pulled out what seemed to be a whip of some kind.

 _"Shouldn't two kids like you be in school?"_ Sailor Jupiter asked, out of mere curiosity.

 _"One of us does go there, yes."_ Connie said, causing Steven to turn in confusion.

"What? What are you saying?" Steven asked.

"Steven, this Gem site is in Japan. It makes sense that some of these people are Japanese." Pearl explained. "Fortunately, Garnet, Amethyst and I are able to understand what they're trying to say... and it seems Connie does too, so just let us do the talking... if it looks like we're ready to fight, just summon your shield."

Garnet coughed as she turned to the six girls. "We are the Crystal Gems... well, four official, one honorary. And one of us is half-human, the honorary one is human. It's a bit complicated. You must be the Sailor Scouts, right?"

The Scouts jumped in shock as Sailor Venus stammered, "H-How-How-"

"Garnet's ability is Psychic Vision, which is a part of her Fusion abilities. Long story." Amethyst, the light skinned purple one explained.

"You're here for that creature in the woods, correct?" Garnet asked as the Sailor Scouts nodded. "Well, you can leave. This is one of our monsters. We can't have a Corrupted Gem being hurt."

Rini shook her head and growled, "Wait a minute! We've been following this creature for a while, and we are not resting!"

"We don't want to fight you. We just want you to be safe." Garnet explained.

"Yeah, so either get out and let us do our work, or we force you out!" Amethyst growled...

Before anyone else could utter a word, Garnet looked up, "And I would advise the next company that's coming to not interfere."

"What next compa-" Sailor Moon started... before two people teleported, with five people surrounding them. The five people landed simultaneously on the Sailor Scouts as Pai and Taruto looked around at the group of people.

"Er... did we catch any of you at a bad time?" Pai asked out of curiosity.

"Sorry, Serena!" Mew Ichigo said as she got up and patted Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon groaned as she uttered, "It's all right, Sailor Moon..."

It was then the Mews noticed the Crystal Gems and the two humans (well, one of them half-human, half-gem) standing nearby, Amethyst raising an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Oh come, MORE of these Japanese people? Give me a break!"

"Amethyst, that's rude!" Pearl frowned, turning towards Amethyst.

"Sorry, mother." Amethyst scoffed.

Pudding blinked as she raised up her weapon, her Puring Rings. "These guys bothering you?"

Ichigo and Retasu responded quickly as they pulled out their weapons, Ichigo's Strawberry Bell and Retasu's Lettustanets respectively. Amethyst looked closer and laughed. "A tambourine, a bell and castanets? What are they going to do, play us a song?"

Ichigo, Retasu and Pudding just stared at Amethyst with a frown as Minto and Zakuro pulled out their weapons. Minto, her MinTone Arrow and Zakuro her Zacross Whip.

Amethyst could only raise her eyebrow as she started, "Okay, okay, the bow and arrow may be a threat, but a cross? That's not even..."

Zakuro frowned as she spun around, the ZaCross Whip activating as she yelled, "Ribbon Zacross Pure!"

Pure light appeared from out of the cross to reveal a whip like ribbons as they swirled around. That immediately got Amethyst's interest... and frowned. "Hey, wait a minute! You have a whip? I will admit, that may be cool... but not as cool as mine!"

Amethyst then summoned her own whip from her gemstone. She snatched it up as she smirked. This whip was a dark violet whip with three tails, attached to spiked balls. "Now THIS... is a real whip!"

Zakuro crossed her arms as she said, "You really think that thing can beat me to the ground?"

Amethyst growled as she held her stance. "Of course it can! Compared to that baby thing, this is more superior! Admit it, or face the consequences!"

Pearl, hearing this, slapped her forehead in annoyance as she said, "Amethyst, this is-"

Garnet quickly grabbed Pearl by the shoulder as the elegant gem looked towards her shaking head. Garnet then said, "No, no, let Amethyst get it out of her system. I have a weird feeling we're going to be involved something way more important than that Corrupted Gem."

"Z-Zakuro, you take that big-mouthed behemoth down!" Minto cheered as Zakuro rolled her eyes, her whip on the ready.

Zakuro and Amethyst stared each other down as they took deep breaths. Pai, Taruto, the Mews, the Gems, the Sailor Scouts, Steven and Connie backed away so that the two could have their space. Amethyst growled as she was getting ready.

 **JUST WHIP YOUR WHIPS BACK AND FORTH!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Amethyst laughed as she swung her whip back and threw the tails straight at Zakuro as the wolf Mew sustained a hit. Zakuro yelped as she winced in pain, rubbing the wounds a bit... before Amethyst jumped up. Zakuro, seeing an opportunity, jumped up around the same height confusing Amethyst... until Zakuro jumped up on the Gem's head, giving the wolf Mew leverage.

Zakuro landed gracefully as she looked over at the recovering Amethyst, shaking her head. "RiIBBON ZACROSS PURE!"

Zakuro called out her attack as she sent the whip down, shaking Amethyst as the purple skinned gem yelped, rolling to the side as she dodged the attack. Amethyst growled as she formed into a ball... and started to do a spin dash towards the wolf Mew.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Zakuro's eyes widened as Amethyst's Spin Dash collided straight into the wolf Mew, knocking her back. Zakuro stumbled a bit, surprised at the purple gem's ability to do that. "Where did you get that... Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"I don't know who that is, but at least I do it better than you, plagiarizer!" Amethyst said as she started to shapeshift into a large monster like figure.

"The Purple Puma..." Steven said as he watched in awe.

Before Zakuro could even react, Amethyst grabbed Zakuro by the legs and started to swing her around. The wolf Mew looked pretty shocked as she started to feel kind of dizzy. But then, before she knew it, she found herself being thrown very fast... with Amethyst laughing as she started to follow up.

"AMETHYST, STOP THIS!" Pearl said in horror as both fighters disappeared deep into the forest.

"ZAKURO ONEE-SAMA!" Minto screamed in worry.

Not too far away, Zakuro landed on the ground as she groaned. Zakuro tried to get up... only to be body slammed by Amethyst/The Purple Puma, who could only give a light chuckle.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Zakuro quickly grabbed her whip as Amethyst got up, now showing off her muscles. Amethyst was so busy laughing cockily and showing off, she didn't notice Zakuro using the whip to tie her neck up. It wasn't until she felt the tightness of the whip around her neck that Amethyst turned around with a surprised look on her face.

Amethyst's eyes widened as Zakuro pulled Amethyst down to her face as the wolf Mew punched the Gem shapeshifter straight in the face. At that moment, Amethyst shapeshifted back into her normal self as she growled, feeling her face. Amethyst growled as Zakuro got up and jumped in the air, kicking Amethyst and punching her as Amethyst was wincing a bit. Zakuro frowned as she curled her hand up into a fist and punched Amethyst up to a tree. Feeling satisfied, Zakuro pulled out her whip again.

"RIBBON ZACROSS PURE!"

 **(30 Seconds)**

Once again, after shouting that attack, the stream of energy went down like a whip and slapped Amethyst up in the air like a pancake before flipping over.

Zakuro waited as she looked up... just in time to see Amethyst shape-shifting into a helicopter. The wolf Mew's eyes widened as she dodged to the side as the helicopter landed safely. Zakuro took a deep breath as the shape-shifting Gem shifted back to her regular form. Amethyst stared down at Zakuro as she held out her whip and swung her head, causing her long hair to flow at Zakuro, hitting her. Zakuro yelped as she backed away from her hair.

"Y-your hair is sharp!" Zakuro said in mere surprise.

"Thanks. Your hair isn't so bad yourself!" Amethyst smiled... before growling, using her whip to send out purple energy, causing a big explosion, sending Zakuro up into the air in surprise.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Up in the air, Zakuro looked around as she examined the ground, looking for Amethyst. Quickly, she raised up her cross. "RIBBON-"

Having heard Zakuro scream that, Amethyst frowned as she raised her whip. "Oh no you don't! Not this time!"

Amethyst then threw her whip into the air as Zakuro continued shouting, "ZACRO-"

Amethyst's whip then made contact with the hand Zakuro was holding her weapon with as Zakuro stopped her attack and screeched in pain as her hand loosened up, dropping her weapon down to the ground. Zakuro didn't have time to rub her hand as the next thing she knew, she felt Amethyst's whip being whipped around her foot.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Amethyst smirked as she used her whip to spin around the wolf Mew, causing Zakuro to start feeling a little sick. Zakuro was starting to groan as Amethyst gave a little smirk... before waving the whip and thrusting Zakuro to the ground.

Zakuro groaned as she was about to get herself up, her weapon not too far behind.

 **(5...)**

Zakuro started to reach for it, much to Amethyst's notice.

 **(4...)**

Amethyst's hand started to transform into a giant hammer.

 **(3...)**

Amethyst started to jump up as she shouted, "HAMMER TIME!"

 **(2...)**

Zakuro looked up as her hand touched her weapon.

 **(1...)**

The only thing that Zakuro couldn't do was duck out of the way as Amethyst's hammer hand collided straight with Zakuro's head.

WHACK!

 _ **KO!**_

Zakuro groaned as she tried to get up... but eventually, unconsciousness won out in the end as she fell to the ground. Amethyst laughed as she pumped her hand out. "Aw yeah! Who's the coolest? Guess what, it's me!"

"AMETHYST!"

Amethyst stopped celebrating as she turned to see the others coming up to her and the unconscious Zakuro, Minto going over to Zakuro in concern. "Yo, guys! Guess who the superior whip user was?"

"Yeah, we saw. Now, stop trying to pick fights for your selfish reasons!" Pearl frowned.

"What? This was not a selfish reason!" Amethyst argued.

"You picked a fight with a girl in animal parts because she stole your 'whip' schtick!" Pearl argued.

"Hey, you know I take my weapon usage pretty seriously." Amethyst frowned.

"Stop!" Garnet frowned, causing the two gems to stop. "Pearl, Amethyst didn't know what she was getting into... and neither did these girls' friend, apparently."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked as everyone was turning towards Garnet, except for Mint, who was still trying to wake Zakuro.

Garnet sighed. "I never told anybody this, but Steven, remember when we were helping Peridot out in trying to stop the Cluster?"

"How can I forget?" Steven asked.

"Well, after Peridot joined us, I decided to take a small break for a while and went towards a small field that was called the Flower Garden of Hope." Garnet explained.

Pearl's eyes widened. "Oh, I remember that place! Rose and I always went there because Rose always planted something every year... but we stopped going when the place started to turn into this odd attraction. Rose still went there once in a while until she disappeared."

"Well, apparently, we sensed something to be there... and we came across this purple cat like figure. Long story short, I fought against it and won... and I felt something between me and my opponent. Amethyst, when you fought the wolf girl, you felt something between her, didn't you?"

"Aside from anger that she used my whip thing? Oddly enough... I did..." Amethyst started to say in surprise. "What is going on?"

"Excuse me... I think I might answer that." Ichigo said as everyone turned to her. "But first, I need to ask something... after your fight, did you summon a large beam of light?"

Garnet raised an eyebrow from underneath her glasses, but nodded. "I knew it had something to do with defeating something evil when I heard that British voice, but I didn't know what?"

Pudding and Rini gasped as they said at the same time, "She's one of us!"

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked in pure confusion.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud sound was heard.

CRACKLE!

Everyone paused as they looked up at the sky, the crack up there seemed to be growing bigger.

"That's the third time that's happened this week!" Sailor Moon said in worry.

"So you felt it too!" Steven said in shock. "I thought it was just us!"

Pai sighed as he turned to everyone. "Well, I have a feeling our stories may connect somehow... let's get Zakuro recovered and find a secluded spot to talk..."

"What about the Corrupted Gem or whatever it was?" Connie asked as she looked back.

"Whatever it is, I think this may be more important right now. Let's get going." Garnet said as everyone started to depart from the area. As soon as everyone had left, the bushes started to rustle... before an orange squirrel wearing a blue shirt came out, coughing and hacking as he started to stumble around.

"Ugh... not again..." The squirrel said in a British accent as he started to walk off, wondering just how the heck did he get from his home in Windy to this place. Either way, it was going to be another bad fur day for Conker...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **AMETHYST**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **How can anyone POSSIBLY win a slap fight... when the body is consisted of mostly... a singular hand?**_

* * *

And another One-Minute Melee is done! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
